


Thank You

by WhichWolfWins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Derek, Underage Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thanks Stiles for saving his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, they are my own and I would love for you to inform me of them! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis, Adelstein Productions, DiGa Vision, First Cause, Inc., Lost Marbles Television, MGM Television, and Siesta Productions, and everyone else involved with the making and producing of the show. This is in no way mine; these are their toys and I am simply playing with them.

It was almost two in the morning and Stiles just could not fall asleep. He groaned and rolled over on his side to face the wall, then flopped back onto his back to face the ceiling. He sighed heavily and kicked off his blankets, then pulled them back on. He just could not get comfortable. Every muscle in his body ached.

He couldn’t get the night’s events out of his mind. He kept rewinding back to the hours he spent treading water in the school pool trying to keep himself and Derek from drowning. He could practically still feel Derek’s heartbeat against the palm of his hand the way he had all night as he'd held him close. He’d felt it as it slowed to a faint flutter due to the Kanima poison and, if he hadn’t imagined it, the way it had sped up just slightly as he pulled Derek closer, talked with his lips nearly brushing the shell of his ear, leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder and struggled to keep from going under. 

The only thing that had kept Stiles from giving up had been the feel of Derek’s heartbeat. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but he’d liked the way it had felt having Derek in his arms, pressed up against his body. If it hadn’t been for the dire situation, he knows he would have been hard as a rock like he was now. Stiles ignored his aching dick and stared at the rectangle of moonlight on his ceiling. He would not give in. 

If he was honest with himself, Stiles had been attracted to Derek from the start. He had to admit the guy was good looking; all broad shoulders, strong jaw, flat abs, nice ass. But it wasn’t until tonight when he was forced to keep them both alive that Stiles realized that he actually cared about Derek. He didn’t want to see the other guy die, no matter how many times he told Scott otherwise. 

He knew he’d probably imagined the rise in Derek’s heartbeat each time Stiles held him closer. Exhaustion and adrenaline had a way of messing with your thought processes, and it didn’t help that Stiles’ own heart had been racing the whole time. He hoped Derek thought it was just because of the life threatening situation they were in and not due to the close proximity. His dick throbbed again and Stiles shoved the palm of his hand against it to quell the ache a little. He would not give in. 

Getting Derek out of the water and away from him hadn’t helped with his racing heartbeat, either. As soon as Stiles had him laid out on the ground and was actually able to see him, he couldn’t stop staring. Derek’s hair was soaking wet and streaming water down the contours of his practically sculpted-out-of-marble face. He could see Derek’s peaked nipples against the black shirt that clung to his body with water. Derek’s dark jeans did the same, clinging close to his body to show off every muscled curve. Stiles had been entranced by the harsh rise and fall of Derek’s chest and imagined it caused by a whole different situation. 

Stiles’ hand snuck back under his blankets and he slapped himself across the face to keep himself from doing anything other than grip himself. He inhaled sharply through his nose and released each breath in a slow stream through his lips, willing his hard-on to just go away already. He squeezed himself and focused on the ceiling and did not let himself think about Derek. 

Stiles wasn’t gay. Sure, he wondered if gay guys found him attractive, and yes, sometimes he found himself checking out some of the guys in the locker room because hey, if he was gay, he would totally go for that guy. Or that one. Eh, probably not that one. But he had never been interested in anyone besides Lydia, and he doubted Derek was gay. Or even bi, for that matter. Derek wasn’t exactly the most social person and he didn't think he was seeing anyone. But still, why would Derek be interested in someone like him, a scrawny little human with no fangs whatsoever? 

His erection failed to wilt and Stiles whimpered when he imagined what it would be like to see Derek hard like this. He gave himself a weak stroke and his eyes rolled back with a gasp. God. He wished he had bigger, rougher hands and could trick himself into believing it was Derek’s hand working him steadily and not his too soft, delicate hands. 

Stiles completely lost focus on anything other than getting himself off and missed the sound of his window sliding open. It wasn’t until he felt the cold air on his cheeks that his eyes flew open and he saw the broad shouldered silhouette in the moonlight on his ceiling. 

He squeaked in surprise and immediately stopped what he was doing, turning to the window open-mouthed to find Derek crouched on the windowsill, staring back wide-eyed. 

He grabbed a pillow and held it over his blanketed lap to conceal the tent in the blanket, but Derek had already seen what he was doing, and it wasn't like a pillow over his crotch was so subtle, anyway. “What are you doing here?” Stiles gaped, his cheeks blazing hot with arousal and embarrassment. “It’s almost three in the morning!” 

Derek seemed to catch himself gaping back and looked instead over his shoulder, looking ready to dive right back out and escape this traumatizing moment. “I thought... I thought you were having a nightmare or something, not... uh... doing that,” Derek said, flourishing his hand in Stiles’ general direction. 

“Dude, even if I was, what the heck are you doing here? Again, it’s almost three in the morning and I didn’t exactly invite you in!” 

Derek’s head fell and he sighed. “I’m... not sure. I was coming to say thank you, for tonight... last night. Keeping me alive and all.” He carded a hand through his hair and went silent, turning his head so that it looked like he was studying the windowsill, when in all honesty he was watching Stiles hesitantly out of the corner of his eye. 

“At three in the morning?” Stiles reiterated, flailing his hands in the air. 

“Yeah... I didn’t exactly think it through. I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t think you would be able to, either.” 

“So why did you come up here when you thought I was asleep and having a nightmare?” 

Derek was quiet for awhile, so long that Stiles thought maybe he hadn’t heard, before he finally spoke. “I... don’t know.” 

It was obvious to Stiles that that wasn’t true. His mind flooded with the nights events up until this moment and he cleared his throat nervously, afraid to step over the line in case he had it all wrong. But he was tired of waiting for people to notice him; he’d done so with Lydia and look where that had gotten him; pining after a girl who probably didn’t even remember his name the second he was out of sight. 

Stiles leaned back on his hands and scratched at his nose before sliding his hand down to grip the space between his neck and shoulder. The stretch felt achingly good on his sore muscles. “You were checking to make sure I was okay, weren’t you?” He said it quietly, afraid to say it any louder. He hoped Derek wouldn’t hear it, but he had to get it out. 

Derek’s head turned to face him full on and Stiles thought he saw his eyes flash red. His eyes danced over Stiles’ face as if he were looking for something. Stiles’ stomach flipped under Derek’s scrutiny and he swallowed thickly, forcing himself not to look away. Derek must have found what he was looking for, because the next moment he was out of the window and kneeling down on the bed beside him. He wrapped his fingers around the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. 

Stiles stared in shock at Derek’s furrowed brows and closed eyelids as Derek held his lips against his. It seemed like he was thinking for a moment, not doing anything more than press before he shifted his lips to catch Stiles’ top lip between his. Stiles felt as Derek relaxed against him, softening the pressure of their lips together. His grip loosened and he brushed his thumbs along the apple of Stiles’ cheekbones. 

It took Stiles a moment to realize what Derek was doing. He was waiting for Stiles to react, to push him off or pull him closer. Stiles did the only thing he could think to and shifted so his lips were parted around Derek’s bottom lip. Derek released a breath through his nose and they opened their mouths to each other to slide their tongues together. This was Stiles’ first kiss. 

Derek pulled away and Stiles opened his eyes, not having realized they had slid closed, to find Derek asking him something with a nervous look in his eyes. It was permission, Stiles was sure, and Stiles found himself lying back down with his blankets pooled around his waist. His erection had gone half-limp when Derek had first caught him, but now he felt himself getting hard again and he gasped when Derek’s knees framed him on either side of his hips and he bent down to continue kissing him. 

Stiles knew Derek felt his hard-on pressed into the back of his thigh and he couldn’t help but notice that Derek wasn’t pressing into him. He glanced down between them and saw Derek’s bulge trapped in his jeans. He was relieved to find he wasn’t the only one and he pressed up against him with a needy moan, slipping his hand down between them to cup Derek through his jeans. 

Derek’s eyes flew open and they were blood red as they met his. He let out a low growl and Stiles smirked. 

“I knew it,” he laughed happily. He popped open the button at the top of Derek’s jeans and dragged the tab down the zipper to release Derek’s cock from its confines. Derek pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it away. Since the only thing Stiles wore was his boxers, Derek tugged them down as Stiles did the same for Derek, dragging his jeans and boxer briefs down to Derek’s knees until Derek was forced to lift one knee and then the other to awkwardly yank them off. 

When they were both naked, Derek looked at him like a starving animal having caught its prey. “Your dad’s at work,” Derek stated, pinning Stiles arms above his head on the bed. “So I want to hear you.” 

Stiles stared up at Derek, his cheeks burning hot. “I... I’ve never... uh...” 

“But you want to? With me?” Derek said, studying Stiles’ face. 

“Yes. Oh god, yes,” Stiles said. “But I’ve never done that before. I’ve always been quiet, so my Dad can’t overhear me. I’m not sure-” 

Derek cut Stiles off by bending down and running his tongue over his nipple. Stiles let out a startled gasp and Derek smirked when he pulled away. “I thought so. You never do shut up,” he said, before leaning back down and doing it again. Stiles first instinct was to close his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He wanted to see it, all of it. He dick was throbbing almost painfully and he wanted so badly to come, but he didn’t want this to end. He was afraid this was just a dream. 

“Please,” Stiles whimpered. 

Derek suckled on his nipple, circling his tongue around and around it as he pressed himself into Stiles’ hipbone. He released Stiles nipple with a ‘pop’ and soothed his tongue over it one last time before pulling away. “Do you have something?” 

Stiles swallowed. “What, like a condom?” 

“Yes,” Derek said, sounding slightly impatient. “And lube?” 

“I have lotion?” Stiles told him, somewhat reluctantly. He didn’t want this to end because he didn’t have the right supplies. Derek looked disappointed and looked ready to pull away. "It's unscented," he added weakly. 

"Do you have a condom?"

“If you say that you’re safe, Derek, I will believe you.” 

Derek’s lips parted in surprise. “I haven’t been with anyone since... well, since Kate,” he said, a dark look on his face at the mention of her name. 

“Wait, what? Kate? As in Argent?” 

“Yes,” Derek snarled. His eyes quickly faded back to their usual blue and he sighed. “I don’t have anything.” 

“What about... can I catch it this way?” 

Derek knew what he meant without him saying it. “No, you can’t get infected unless I were to bite or scratch you deeply; you know that.” 

Stiles at least knew you could kiss without getting infected. After all, Allison and Scott did it all the time. “Okay. Do me.” 

Derek stared down at him. “‘Do me’? That’s what you have to say?” 

“What, would you rather I recite you a poem? Better yet, make one up for you? ‘Wolf boy with your scruffy chin, take your dick and stick it in’.” 

“Oh my god,” Derek said, sitting back against Stiles’ dick so that it was lined up with his crack. “That was really awful.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I go around trying to seduce people into bed with me,” Stiles said. 

Derek ran his perfectly human nails over Stiles’ untouched nipple and smiled when his breath hitched. He released Stiles’ wrists as he sat up and crawled forward over Stiles to reach for the lotion on the headboard. His hips twitched forward in surprise when he felt Stiles’ lips graze the side of his shaft and Stiles’ tongue peeked out to trace the vein underneath. He moved back a little with the bottle of lotion in his hand to watch as Stiles’ bobbed down and took his cock into his mouth. 

He forced himself to be still as Stiles took him in deeper. He could feel him shaking as he tried to breath steadily in and out through his nose. He sucked each time he stilled to get used to Derek in his mouth before he breathed in deeply again and sunk down even further. He couldn’t stifle the groan if he tried when he felt himself hit the back of Stiles’ throat and Stiles swallowed around him. He ran his hand through Stiles’ short hair, looking down in amazement. He hadn’t been expecting that; he hadn’t expected any of this, and Stiles just kept surprising him. 

“I thought you never-” he cut off with a loud moan as Stiles sucked his way back down to the head of his cock. Stiles held him by his shaft as he slid him out of his mouth. 

“I haven’t. I’ve just watched a lot of porn, and maybe did a little practice with a banana a couple times,” Stiles grinned boyishly. He licked the slit at the tip and collected the precome on his tongue. “It hurts my jaw a lot more than I expected.” 

Derek laughed and stepped off the side of the bed. He went around to the end, Stiles watching his every move with wide eyes and parted lips, and bent over to drag Stiles to the foot of the bed. Stiles’ chest was rising and falling in quick succession. Derek pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Stiles' throbbing cock before he maneuvered Stiles’ legs over his shoulders. 

“From what I’ve heard, this is going to hurt,” Derek informed him. He uncapped the lotion and met Stiles’ honey brown eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Eh. I don’t think so.” 

Derek glared at Stiles as Stiles quirked a smile at him and he squeezed a good amount of the lotion onto his hand. He tossed away the bottle and put the tip of his finger against Stiles’ entrance. “Ready?” 

“Can’t you tell that from my heartbeat or whatever?” Stiles said, trying to sound brave, but his pulse jumping at his throat gave him away. 

Derek turned and held Stiles’ calf as he pressed a kiss to his knee. “Tell me to stop and I will.” 

Stiles nodded and Derek pushed a finger into him. Stiles was tight and clenched, preventing any progress forward. 

“Did I hurt you?” Derek asked, stilling his hand. 

Stiles shook his head. “It was just... weird. Sorry.” 

“You have to relax or we won’t get anywhere.” 

“I know, I know,” Stiles said. He breathed in deeply and nodded. “Go ahead.” 

Derek was slower this time as he pressed his finger inside Stiles. He was doing his best to relax and Derek was able to work in one finger, and then two. By the time he tried to add a third, Stiles had his eyes squeezed tight. 

“Can’t you just do it already? Come on.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Derek said. He scissored his fingers and added a third. He moved them inside Stiles until he felt the muscles start to relax. 

“I’m ready. Please, Derek, I’m ready. I want you to.” 

Derek pressed his lips together. “Okay. Alright.” 

Stiles groaned at the loss of his fingers inside of him and he watched Derek’s face as Derek pressed the head of his cock to Stiles’ entrance. 

“Okay?” Derek asked. 

“Mhm,” Stiles nodded. 

Derek’s lips parted and he licked his lips in concentration as he held onto Stiles’ thigh with the hand that wasn’t steadying his shaft. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles gasped. “Oh god.” His head fell back on the bed and his eyes squeezed closed again. “This is... this is so weird.” 

“Weird bad, or weird good?” 

“Weird amazing,” Stiles said. He let out a shaky breath when Derek finally stopped moving forward, buried in to the hilt. “Weirdly abso-freaking-lutely amazing.” 

Derek chuckled and Stiles gasped when he tried to move. 

“Ah, never mind. That's not amazing. Don't move.” 

Reluctantly, Derek stilled and caressed Stiles thigh. He ran his fingers up and down Stiles’ smooth skin, feeling the way his slightly rough skin caught against it. 

Stiles shifted and moaned. “Oh my god. Okay, move. Please move, Derek.” 

Derek wasn’t going to ignore him and slid both his hands down to hold onto Stiles’ hips as he pulled back. He watched as he reappeared slowly and moved just as slowly back in. 

“Faster,” Stiles said, gripping his blanket beneath him. 

Derek pulled back and pushed back in a little faster this time. Soon he was moving in a steady, smooth rhythm and Stiles finally opened his eyes again. 

“I am having gay sex with a werewolf,” Stiles said, grinning and panting. "Actually, the fact that it's you I'm having sex with seems a lot less likely than that." 

Derek laughed and found himself smiling for what felt like the hundredth time that night. After going so long without talking to barely anyone, the feeling of a smile on his face felt so foreign that he felt the muscles stretch each time he did. Stiles seemed to know what he was thinking and smiled back, reaching up and wiggling his fingers like a needy baby. “Closer.” 

Derek was quick to move forward so that Stiles’ legs fell to the bed. He moved them to wrap around his waist and he pulled Stiles even closer to the foot of the bed. He wrapped Stiles in his arms and worked up a faster rhythm at this new angle. It was harder to get there, but he liked having Stiles this close, all soft skin and gentle fingers running down his sides. He let out a startled laugh. 

“You’re ticklish?” 

“I guess so. Stop that,” he said, swatting away Stiles’ hand. Stiles grinned from ear to ear and instead moved his hands down to Derek’s ass. He squeezed and pulled him in. Derek pulled out and slammed back in, making Stiles give a high pitched moan. 

“Oh. My. God.,” Stiles said, eyes rolling back. 

Derek bent down and kissed Stiles. He pressed his tongue into his mouth and tangled their tongues together in a deeper kiss than before. His heart was beating faster than he ever remembered and he could feel Stiles’ heart racing even faster than that. He could tell Stiles was close by the way he was trembling and scrambling to get a grip on him, digging his fingers into Derek’s skin. Derek twisted his hips slightly and shoved himself back in, earning another loud moan from Stiles. 

“I’m close,” Stiles breathed, struggling for air. “I’m so close. Are you?” 

“I’m gonna come, Stiles.” 

Derek slammed into Stiles a few more times, managing to hit Stiles’ prostate, before he felt Stiles come apart beneath him. He dug his fingers painfully into Derek’s ass as he arched off the bed and moaned, coming in hot spurts onto Derek’s stomach and chest. 

Stiles clenched tight around him when he climaxed and Derek’s orgasm was pulled right out of him. He pushed in as deep as he could and came with a growl. His whole body shuddered as he did, his wolf side trying to come out and Derek’s human side fighting it back. He eased himself out and collapsed onto Stiles, exhausted. 

Trapped beneath Derek, Stiles nudged at his ribs. “Dude, I can’t breathe,” he gasped. 

Derek flipped over and Stiles sucked in lungfuls of air. He could feel Derek’s come dripping out of him as he came back down and his muscles relaxed. He felt spent, but his body still craved the feeling of Derek inside of him. He rolled lazily onto his side and draped an arm over Derek’s chest. He felt Derek’s heartbeat and moved so that his hand was resting just over his heart. 

“Derek?” 

“Hmm?” Derek mumbled, turning so that his nose was nuzzled into the side of Stiles’ neck, smelling him. 

“You just totally moaned my name when you came.” 

“Really?” he said, pressing a kiss against Stiles’ pulse. 

“Really.” 

“Well, you whimpered mine,” Derek said, before nipping his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters. I hope I got them right and that you enjoyed it; if you have the time, please let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> If you would like to follow me on Tumblr, [ here's](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/) a link!


End file.
